Prophecy Revealed
by DracoGinny Malfoy
Summary: I suck at summaries. Well Harry and Co. meet some other friends And suddenly they find some things out about themselves that they never knew. R/R/F! Holla and I'm out!
1. Getting Acquainted

The Prophecy Revealed!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot 4 characters and some spells. Please don't sue me. Anyway if you did you would'nt get anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
It was the first day of September and every witch or wizard in England that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were on platform 9¾. They were all frantically tring to get their things on the school train. The Hogwarts Express and say goodbye to their families.  
  
There was a particular group that consisted of six students. They were Lavender Brown, Ronald Weasley, Virginia Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Everyone in the wizarding world knew of these 6 teenagers because they are the most famous people in the wizard world. They tie in first for famousness and richness with four other teenagers the same age as them. These four students are Maria McGonagall, Robert Dumbledore, Catherine Black, and Frederick Lupin.  
  
All 10 students are going into their 6th year at whatever school they are attending. Ginny (Virginia) being extremely smart took a test and was skipped up a grade. She is 15 and turns 16 towrds the end of the semester February 6th.  
  
It is a rumor that Maria, Catherine, Robert, and Frederick are going to be transferred to Hogwarts for safety measures. In America where they come from it is a Dark Lord just as vicious as Voldemort. His name is Lord Ryan.  
  
Hermione secretly wished that they were coming to Hogwarts. She really wanted to meet other heroes besides Harry, Ron, Draco, Lavender, Ginny, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and herself. She wanted the burden off of her shoulders.  
  
Yes you guessed right. Professor Albus Dumbledore-Headmaster to Hogwarts is Granfather of Robert Dumbledore. and Professor Minerva McGonagall-Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and Transfiguration professor is Grandmother to Maria McGonagall.  
  
Sirius Black and Arabella Figg-Black are parents to Catherine Black. Remus Lupin and Maribell Marble-Lupin are parents to Frederick Lupin. Antoine and Rachel Soften-Dumbledore are Robert Dumbledore's parents. Malcom and Danielle Smulling-McGonagall are Maria McGonagall's parents. Hermione broke from her thoughts as the scarlet engine blew it's whistle. All six students carried their trunks onto the train and took them to the very last compartment.  
  
Sitting in the last compartment were four students 2 boys and 2 girls. One boy had a nice build, sandy-brown hair, pale blue eyes, and was medium height. The other boy had raven-black hair, bright blue eyes with an all too familiar twinkle, nice build, and was average height. The girl closest to the door had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and hourglass figure, and was medium height. The other girl was very stunning. Long raven- black hair, bright bluish-green eyes with a twinkle, an hourglass figure, and medium height. They each had an aura of great power about them.  
  
It took a while for someone to speak up. Finally harry took over. "Erm-Hi. May we sit here with you? The others are kinda full."  
  
"Sure have a seat!" said the brunette cherrily. She was observing them. They each had a aura of great power about them. The boy who spoke had a nice build, raven-black hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, average height, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The other boy was tall, had a nice build, fiery red hair, and light blue eyes. The last boy was medium height, nice build, silver-blonde hair, and gray eyes.  
  
The girl standing next to The raven-haired boy with the green eyes was pretty. She was medium height, had long brown sleek hair (fuzzy around the ends), sparkling hazel eyes, and had a hourglass figure. The next girl had long fiery-red hair, light blue eyes, an hourglass figure, and was medium height. The last girl was medium height, had an hourglass figure, had long brownish-black hair, and had greyish-brown eyes. All six of these people are very stunning.  
  
"Oh, How rude of me. I am Harry Potter. This is Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Virginia Weasley, and Draco Malfoy" said Harry gesturing to each one of them. Harry is the boy with the green eyes, Ron is the boy with the red hair, Hermione is the girl with the hazel eyes, Lavender is the girl with the brownish-black hair, Ginny is the girl with the red hair, and Draco is the boy with the gray eyes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Catherine Black. This is Frederick Lupin, Maria McGonagall, and Robert Dumbledore" said Catherine gesturing to the other three. After introductions were made they all shook jands, sat down, and began to talk.  
  
Catherine is the raven-haired girl, Maria is the brunette, Frederick is the sandy-haired brunette, and Robert is the raven-haired fellow. All ten occupants of the compartment were drop dead stunning.  
  
Robert, Maria, Frederick, and Catherine all came from America's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were born in England and live in England with their parents.  
  
They heard a noise out in the hallway and turned around to see the luch trolley roll in. Harry, Catherine, Robert, and Maria all got up to get something. When they came back they had loads of everything that was on the cart. They dumped it on a seat so that everyone could have some.  
  
"Hey guys we should give eachother nicknames. Our names are way too long. We can come up with better ones later." said Catherine "Harry you make them up!"  
  
"Er- ok. Lavender-Lav, Virginia-Gin, Hermione-Mione, Maria-Mia, Catherine- Cat. Ronald-Ron, Draco-Drake, Robert-Rob, Frederick-Rick, and I am Har" said Harry.  
  
"Ok. Cute names. We will call eachother our nicknames from now on"said Draco.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and started eating their candies and food. Just when Cat opened her second chocolate frog Vincent Carbbe, and Gregory Goyle came in with their girlfriends Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. Lookie what we have here. A cart full of rich, famous, heroes. Isn't that just grand. Lord Voldemort would love to here about this" said Pansy smirking.  
  
"What the hell do you want Parkinson?" asked Mione. She spat the word Parkinson out like it was some kind of poison.  
  
"Well mudblood I don't think you should be asking me questions. I'm above you. You are very low, very filthy blood. Don't you dare question me or any other pureblood"said Pansy glaring at Hermione with hatered.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else there was a blinding flas of bronze light as Pansy, Vincent, Millicent, and Gregory all flew out of the door unconcious with the Furnunculus hex on them all.  
  
Rick was standing up eith his wand pointing at the spot where the Parkinson crew were just a few minutes ago. He looked murderous. His eyes were that of a pale blue fire shining brightly but dangerously.  
  
"Rick what'd you do? We didn't hear you hex them. It just happened!"said Mia.  
  
"Exactly Mia it just happened. When that pug-faced girl was saying those things about Mione I got mad. I didn't say anything but I was thinking it. Stun, Boils, and levitate them out of here. Next things I know my wand leaps into my had and does all things at the same time. Don't ask me how because I have the faintest clue as to how or why that happened"said Rick.  
  
"OK. I think we should change into our school robes. We should be there at Hogwarts in about 10 minutes"said Ron.  
  
The girls put concealment charms on themselves as did the boys while they all got changed. When they took off the charms the train had just came to a complete stop. They exited the train and you could hear excited gasps from Rob, Mia, Cat, and Rick. For the first time ever they looked up upon the castle called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Hehehe, Cliffhanger! I know you all hate them. I'm sorry. I have a very serious case of writers block thats why I haven't been able to finish Practice Makes Almost Perfect or Love Is A Wonderful Thing. I garauntee you that I will finish them though. The next chapter to Prophecy Revealed will be out as soon as I get 5 reviews. R/R/F! It's boring now just wait. More to come! Holla! =0) 


	2. Getting Settled

Prophecy Revaled:Chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. I only own four characters and some spells and other minor things. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:The girls put concealment charms on themselves as did the boys while they all got changed. When they took off the charms the train had just came to a complete stop. They exited the train and you could hear excited gasps from Rob, Mia, Cat, and Rick. For the first time ever they looked up upon the castle called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone on the Hogwarts Express was now off the train. "First Years this way!" cried a familiar voice. Harry,Hermione, and Ron then waved hi to Hagrid and went with the others to the carriages that took them to the school.  
  
Boys in one carriage, Girls in the other. The carriages then carried them up to Hogwarts. When they stepped out the Horse-less carriage you heard Rick,Mia,Rob, and Cat gasp and say 'Wow!'  
  
They all entered the castle and went into the Great Hall. But at the doors to the Great Hall Professor McGonagall came and told Maria, Robert, Catherine, and Frederick to wait in the classroom across the hall until she came to get them. Everyone was already in the hall. After waiting 5 minutes Professor McGonagall came into the hall carrying a 3-legged stool with a patched, frayed and very dirty hat. She was followed by a long line of nervous looking first years. At the very end of the line were Maria, Robert, Catherine, and Frederick.  
  
(A/N: Due to the lack of poetic skills I refuse to write a song)  
  
When the hat finished singing it's annual song the Hall exploded with applause. "When I call out your names please step forward, sit on the stool, put the hat on, and after it calls out your house go sit at the proper table"said Professor McGonagall.  
  
She then started to call out names. Starting with Abbot,Terry-Hufflepuff and ending with Zambini,Cornelius-Ravenclaw.  
  
"And now we have four transfer students from America's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are all known very well in the Wizarding World. Here they are. Black,Catherine"said McGonagall.  
  
Cat got up amongst the surprised whispers going aroung in the Hall and put the Sorting Hat on. 'Hmm...very clever, noble, powerful, brave. Where shall I put you? Very difficult. Yes, Yes I see. Better be GRYFFINDOR!' It shouted the last part.  
  
"Dumbledore,Robert" said McGonagall.  
  
Rob got up and repeated the same process. After about a minute or two the hat declared him a Gryffindor. By the end of the sorting ceremony Rob, Cat, Rick, and Mia were all Gryffindors.  
  
"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope all of you have had a wonderful summer and emptied your heads. Now it's time to fill them again. But before we do...Let's Eat"said Professor Albus Dumbledor sitting down. Suddenly the plates filled magically with food.  
  
When everyone in the hall was finished eating and drinking Professor Dumbledore stood up again and said "Now that we have been fed and watered I must announce the rules. There are many items that you are not to have in school. If you wish to view the list see Mr.Filch. Secondly:The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden hence the name. Thirdly: No wanderinng the Halls after dark unless you have classes. Lastly: Quidditch standings and schedules will be posted next week in your commons. As for now good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally posted Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be out very soon. I am still in the process of writing Love Is A Wonderful Thing, and Practice Makes Almost Perfect. But anyways keep it cool, calm and collective. R/R/F Tootles! 


End file.
